18Stories
by Milda Malione
Summary: Delapan belas cerita tentang Rhen Pendragon dan Lars Tenobor. Ketika beragam kisah dan perbedaan mengantarkan mereka pada akhir yang sama...


18Stories

.

_Dipersembahkan untuk semua orang yang berulangtahun kedelapan belas tahun ini_

.

Disclaimer: Aveyond milik Amanda Fitch dan Amaranth Games

.

Delapan belas cerita tentang Rhen Pendragon dan Lars Tenobor. Ketika beragam kisah dan perbedaan mengantarkan mereka pada akhir yang sama

* * *

**1. She's_ a Slave!_, cerita Lars**

Ibulah yang membeli dia, budak baru itu. Ia membelinya dari seorang penjual budak yang membuka lelang di Ghalarah. Kau tahu apa kesan pertamaku pada budak itu? Menyebalkan! Ia tidak bersikap seperti budak-budak lainnya; manja, pemalas, tidak tahu apa-apa, bahkan ia seperti orang linglung. Lebih dari itu, menurutku dia tidak pantas menjadi budak. Usianya setahun lebih muda dariku, dan aku berani bertaruh, ia pasti tersesat atau apa sebelum ditemukan oleh penjual budak itu.

Namanya Rhen, Ibu yang memberitahu – karena dia tidak memperkenalkan dirinya secara resmi padaku –. Perlu kuingatkan, dia tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai majikannya. Alih-alih memanggilku dengan panggilan Mister Lars, ia malah memanggil dengan nama depanku saja seperti menganggap aku ini adalah temannya. Padahal sudah jelas status kami berbeda. Aku, Lars Tenobor, adalah majikan dan si Rhen itu hanya – budak! Perlu kukatakan lagi?

* * *

**2. My_ Name is Rhen! Not Peta!, _cerita Rhen**

Anak majikanku adalah orang paling menyebalkan sedunia. Ia anak laki-laki sombong, sok berkuasa, dan tukang pamer. Aku sadar jika aku ini adalah budak keluarganya, tapi kelakuan manjanya membuatku muak. Saat itu, ketika sedang makan malam,

"Aku mau minum, Rhen!" katanya.

Aku menggerutu kesal. Ia hanya tinggal menuangkan air dari teko ke cangkirnya, dan bahkan untuk hal semudah itu, ia masih menyuruh orang lain melakukannya. Dengan kasar, aku menarik teko di atas meja dan menuangkan isinya kedalam cangkir Lars. Untung tidak tumpah, dan masih untung lagi, Mistress Rona sudah meninggalkan meja makan sepuluh menit lalu.

"Kubilang aku mau minum!"

"Cangkirmu sudah penuh, Lars!"

"Dekatkan cangkir itu, _slave!_ Kau tidak lihat tanganku sedang memegang sendok dan garpu?"

_See?_ Dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Dengan perasaan amat kesal, aku mengambil cangkirnya dan mendekatkan benda itu ke mulutnya. Lars baru saja akan minum ketika dengan sengaja aku menumpahkan air tepat di depan mukanya. Bajunya basah. Spontan ia berteriak, "Ibuuuu!" Dan malam itu, Mistress Rona menghukumku membersihkan abu perapian. Aku tidak diizinkan tidur di kamar, alhasil aku ketiduran di dapur dan terbangun pukul tiga pagi karena kedinginan.

Aku membencinya. Bukan hanya karena perlakuan menyebalkannya padaku. Lebih dari itu semua, aku membencinya karena dia memanggilku 'Peta'. Peta adalah nama anak anjing temannya, dan ia berkata bahwa nama itu sangat pantas untukku. Dia gila! Maksudku, ayolah, Rhen adalah nama terindah yang orangtuaku berikan. Dan dia seenaknya memanggilku dengan nama binatang peliharaan. Aku sangat membencinya!

* * *

**3. Pengubah_ Takdir,_ cerita Lars**

Rhen menempati urutan pertama daftar orang-orang yang paling kubenci. Kedua adalah Eddie, budak salah seorang bangsawan terpandang di Ghalarah. Urutan selanjutnya ditempati oleh Master Ghelda dan Master Lorad, dua master dari Shadwood Academy yang hendak menjemputku ke sekolah pada suatu hari.

Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu seumur hidupku. Budak itu, si Rhen, membela Eddie dengan sebatang ranting dan – er – kau tahu, sihir? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa melakukan sihir. Aku lebih tidak mengerti lagi ketika dua master itu memujinya dan menyebut-nyebutnya sebagai calon Sword Singer. Lebih mengejutkan lagi, mereka memberi token pada Rhen dan menyuruhnya belajar di Shadwood Academy. Mimpi buruk apa ini?

Sekejap saja ia bebas. Ia sekarang menempati derajat yang sama denganku – seperti yang dikatakan para master itu – cih! Aku tidak heran jika Ibu amat marah padanya. Dia, seorang budak, tidak akan pernah menjadi Sword Singer yang hebat. Aku bertekad akan membuatnya tidak bahagia di sekolah nanti. Sungguh.

Sialnya – harus kuakui – ia memang berbakat. Dia telah mengubah takdirnya dari seorang budak menjadi seorang calon Sword Singer. Satu hal yang kusadari: aku makin membencinya!

* * *

**4._ Lars is the Worse Boy Ever_, cerita Rhen**

Ini seperti mimpi. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku tahu bahwa aku bisa melakukan sihir. Mistress Rona sangat marah kepadaku. Aku bahkan tidak diizinkan untuk tidur semalam saja sebelum keberangkatanku ke Veldarah. Lars lebih marah lagi. Ia mengancam akan membuatku tidak bahagia di sekolah nanti. Aku tidak peduli ancamannya. Sekarang aku sudah bukan lagi budak keluarganya, tapi teman sekolahnya. Derajatku dengan Lars sama, seorang murid. Bahkan dua master dari Shadwood Academy yang menjemput Lars itu mengatakan bahwa aku berbakat dan akan menjadi Sword Singer yang hebat. Jadi, untuk apa aku peduli ancaman Lars?

Sayangnya, ancaman anak menyebalkan itu benar. Ia mengarang-ngarang cerita di sekolah, menyebarkannya pada semua anak. Mereka akan bertanya setiap bertemu denganku, 'Apa benar kau mantan budaknya Lars?', 'Benarkah kau dijadikan budak gara-gara mencuri?'. Beberapa temanku mengabaikan cerita-cerita Lars, tapi teman-temannya – calon Sorcerer – sangat mempercayai gosip murahan itu.

Saat aku lulus _trial _dan menjadi _apprentice_ pun, Lars masih menebar gosip bahwa aku lulus karena mencontek dan berbuat curang. Argh! Kau tahu, dia, Lars Tenobor, adalah laki-laki paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui.

* * *

**5._ Rhen? Sang Terpilih?, _cerita Lars**

Tidak kusangka _si Peta_ itu ternyata bisa lulus juga menjadi _apprentice_ meski aku sudah membuatnya tidak betah berada di sekolah. Aku tentu sudah lulus duluan sebelum dia. Kini aku lebih sering berada di istana bersama Ratu Veldarah, saudara ibuku, sebelum aku diluluskan menjadi Sorcerer.

Rhen tiba-tiba datang ke istana pada suatu hari, setelah kedatangan perempuan yang mengaku seorang _Dreamer_ bernama Talia. Mereka sepertinya membicarakan hal penting; menyebut-nyebut Ahriman, keselematan dunia, dan lain-lainnya. Aku belum mengerti kemana sebenarnya tujuan pembicaraan mereka, sampai akhirnya Oracle datang dan memberi tugas pada Rhen untuk mengantar para Druid kembali ke Sun Temple. Oracle memberinya kepercayaan dan mengatakan bahwa Rhen adalah Sang Tepilih yang bisa mengalahkan Ahriman, orang jahat yang mengambil jiwa-jiwa Druid dan berambisi untuk menguasai seluruh dunia.

Apa lagi ini? Dia tidak bisa melakukan tugas sepenting itu sendirian, dan aku juga tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku harus ambil bagian dan membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa akulah yang hebat, bukan dia!

* * *

**_6. Mimpi Buruk, _cerita Rhen**

"Tidaaak!" spontan aku berteriak saat Lars menawarkan diri untuk ikut bergabung dalam tugasku. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tidak boleh! Hari-hariku selanjutnya akan lebih menyebalkan jika ia ikut bersamaku. Aku bisa melakukan semua sendiri tanpa bantuannya.

Sialnya, Ratu Veldarah mengizinkan Lars bergabung, Talia dan Oracle juga setuju. Aku butuh teman perjalanan, kata mereka. Baiklah, aku memang membutuhkan teman perjalanan, tapi bukan Lars!

Ini mimpi buruk, oh bukan, tapi kenyataan paling buruk yang aku alami. Tugas ini sudah cukup berat tanpa Lars ikut. Dan ia bahkan sudah mulai menyebalkan saat menolak Talia mendampingi perjalanan kami sebelum kembali ke _Sun Shrine_. Sial lagi, Talia setuju untuk tidak ikut dan akhirnya membiarkan kami pergi berdua. _Oh my, _ini akan jadi perjalanan paling mengerikan seumur hidupku. Tidak cukupkah Lars membuatku menderita?

* * *

**7._ The First Journey_, cerita Lars**

Rhen mungkin adalah Sang Terpilih, tapi seperti kataku tadi, aku tidak akan membiarkannya berhasil menyelesaikan tugas ini sendirian.

"Hey, Peta! Tidak bisa berjalan lebih cepat lagi, huh?" kataku tak sabar. Ia memang berjalan lambat dibelakangku.

"Namaku Rhen!" ia berkata tegas.

"_Whatever_," kataku tak acuh, "Jalanmu lambat sekali seperti siput."

"Apa masalahmu, Lars? Terserah padaku mau berjalan seperti apa."

"Dengar," aku berbalik dan untuk pertama kalinya, bisa menatap kedua bola mata Rhen dalam-dalam. "Aku – maksudku – kau seharusnya berterima kasih aku menemanimu." Entah kenapa aku menjadi gugup saat menatapnya seperti itu.

"Aku tidak memintamu," ia berkata santai, namun bola mata violetnya menatapku tajam.

"Huh, tidak tahu terima kasih," aku kembali berjalan di depannya dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati: _Kenapa jantungku berdebar lebih kencang saat menatap matanya?_

* * *

**8._ Dua Apprentice, _cerita Elini**

Mereka mengaku sebagai apprentice dari Shadwood Academy. Salah satunya adalah perempuan berambut ungu yang terlihat pemberani, yang lain seorang laki-laki tangguh tapi agak sombong dan angkuh. Keduanya bertemu denganku saat sedang menunggu di atas tebing menuju Wildwood Forest,

"Kalian akan ke Wildwood Forest?" aku bertanya.

"Ya," kata perempuan berambut ungu itu dengan tegas.

"Aku bisa mengantar kalian kesana, tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" temannya bertanya.

Aku terdiam. Kalau boleh jujur, aku melihat sesuatu di antara mereka, perasaan saling membutuhkan, saling menyayangi, sayangnya mereka belum menyadari itu semua. Kau tahu, menurutku, mereka sangat serasi. Aku memang khawatir membiarkan anak-anak itu pergi ke Wildwood Forest, tapi lebih dari itu, kurasa lebih bijak jika membiarkan mereka melakukannya hanya berdua. Di perjalanan nanti, mungkin mereka akan sadar dan bisa lebih akrab, jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak mengikutinya kali ini. Akhirnya, aku hanya berkata,

"Aku tidak yakin kalian bisa diandalkan, maksudku, kalian masih _apprentice_ dan belum lulus. Mungkin kalian bisa kembali lagi nanti,"

"Humph!" laki-laki yang berambut hijau itu terlihat marah padaku. _Well,_ sebenarnya aku hanya mengulur waktu untuk membiarkan mereka berdua lebih lama. Jika mereka kembali dan sudah lulus dari sekolah, aku berjanji akan ikut dalam perjalanan kedua pasangan serasi itu.

* * *

**9._ Sword Singer_, cerita Lars**

Kini aku dan Rhen sudah lulus dari Shadwood Academy. Aku menjadi Sorcerer, dan dia Sword Singer. Baiklah, aku mengakui dia hebat, setelah aku yang lebih hebat, tentu.

Kau tahu, di hari kelulusan kami, aku mulai mengagumi dirinya saat ia memakai 'baju kebesaran' Sword Singer yang menurutku – er – sangat cocok untuknya. Dia jadi terlihat lebih – aku benci mengakui ini – cantik! Ya, Rhen sudah banyak berubah. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa mantan budak keluargaku itu ternyata bisa menjadi seorang Sword Singer dan mengemban tugas cukup berat untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari orang jahat bernama Ahriman.

Selama perjalanan kami, Rhen telah mengubah pendapatku tentangnya…

Ia ternyata lebih berani dari yang kubayangkan, cerdas, pandai mengambil keputusan, dan harus kuakui lagi, dia – cantik! Ooh, aku tidak percaya harus mengatakan itu.

* * *

**10._ Dameon, _cerita Rhen**

Talia tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau ia memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Dameon, putra Talia itu, adalah seorang Sun Priest. Aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali di _Sun Shrine_, saat mengantarkan druid musik kesana. Ia seorang laki-laki yang mengesankan, sopan, penuh pujian. Ia bahkan membuatku tersipu saat mencium lembut punggung tanganku. Lars sangat jauh jika dibandingkan dengannya.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan jika aku mendampingimu dalam perjalanan ini," Dameon menawarkan diri untuk ikut ketika kami – aku, Lars, dan Elini – hendak meninggalkan _Sun Shrine_ untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Aku tidak percaya padanya, Rhen," Lars berbisik di telingaku dengan pandangan mendakwa yang aneh.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia sudah berbaik hati menawarkan diri, dan kurasa kita akan membutuhkannya."

"Jadi?" tanya Dameon saat melihat aku dan Lars berbisik-bisik.

"Tentu," kataku pasti, "Kami sangat senang kau bisa ikut."

Ada senyum puas di wajah Dameon dan ekspresi kesal di wajah Lars.

* * *

**11._ Am I Jealous?, _cerita Lars**

"Kau benar-benar mengagumkan, Rhen! Anggun dan pemberani di waktu bersamaan. Aku tidak pernah menemukan perempuan sepertimu sebelumnya,"

"Cih!" Aku mendengus kesal mendengar rayuan gombal Dameon pada Rhen yang tersipu-sipu mendengarnya.

Rhen dan Dameon memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama akhir-akhir ini. Setelah kami memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah mansion di Sedona, ruang tengah otomatis menjadi tempat favorit mereka. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka betah diam berdua disana, yang aku tahu, Rhen semakin berubah. Sering aku merasa kesal jika ia sudah asyik mengobrol dengan Dameon dalam perjalanan kami, seolah tidak menyadari kehadiranku, Elini, Galahad, Te'ijal, Pirate John dan Mad Marge. Kalau sudah begitu, harus kuakui, aku merindukan saat-saat ketika aku dan Rhen berpetualang berdua. Hanya aku dan dia, lebih menyenangkan tanpa harus bersama Sun Priest yang hobi menggoda Rhen itu. Ups! Apa yang kupikirkan?

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Elini tiba-tiba saat memergokiku tengah berdiri di dibalik pintu ruang tengah, tempat dimana Rhen dan Dameon – seperti biasa – menghabiskan waktu mereka.

"Eh – ap – tidak ada," jawabku gugup, lebih karena terkejut dengan kemunculan mendadak Elini.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada setengah menggoda dan setengah curiga.

"Aku – hanya lewat. Dari dapur mau ke kamarku," kataku asal saja.

"Lalu berhenti disini dan menguping?" tanya Elini lagi, semakin curiga, ia menoleh kedalam dan mendapati Rhen dan Dameon sedang disana, "Kulihat mereka semakin akrab. Cemburu, eh?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak!" sergahku.

Elini memandangku dengan senyuman penuh arti, "Kau tahu, Lars, saat pertama aku bertemu kalian berdua, kukira kalian adalah pasangan kekasih."

"Aku dan dia? Kau bercanda!" aku tertawa hambar mendengar pengakuan Elini. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Menurutku kalian serasi," kata Elini lagi.

"Serasi dengan si Peta itu? Hahaa.. Kau lucu, Elini!" ujarku tak acuh sambil meninggalkan Elini yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruang tengah.

Bahkan Elini pada awalnya menganggap Rhen dan aku adalah sepasang kekasih yang serasi? Benarkah? Kuharap iya. Eh, tidak! Oh, ayolah! Apa lagi yang kupikirkan?

* * *

**12._ Lars, Are You Okay?, _cerita Rhen**

Akhir-akhir ini aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan sikap Lars. Sering kulihat ia memperhatikanku jika sedang bersama Dameon dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak, antara kesal dan, yah, aku juga tidak yakin, tapi kurasa ia sering menatap kami dengan pandangan – cemburu?

Harus kuakui jika waktuku sekarang lebih banyak dihabiskan bersama Dameon, tapi itu karena aku sedang berusaha meyakinkan dia untuk memaafkan Talia, ibunya, yang sudah membunuh ayahnya dengan alasan untuk menyelamatkan 'jiwa-jiwa lain yang tak bersalah'. Sayangnya, usahaku itu belum membuahkan hasil karena kurasa Dameon masih benci pada ibunya sendiri.

Kembali ke masalah Lars. Sikapnya agak berubah semenjak kedekatanku dengan Dameon. Dia sudah jarang mengeluh, sudah tidak lagi berlaku kasar, dan dia lebih pendiam. Kulihat sekarang ia lebih sering membaca buku dibanding mengobrol dengan yang lain, termasuk aku. Anehnya lagi, sekarang Lars bersikap lebih lembut padaku. Aah, entahlah, meski aku membenci sikapnya, tapi aku juga merindukan Lars yang dulu, yang egois, berlaku kasar dan memanggilku _Peta_. Yah, aku merindukan saat-saat ketika kami masih berpetualang berdua. Hanya aku dan dia.

Pernah aku menanyakan keadaannya suatu kali, saat Te'ijal memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dalam perjalanan kami.

"Lars, _are you okay_?" tanyaku pelan. Lars baru saja duduk dan mulai membuka ranselnya untuk mengeluarkan buku lagi. Ia memandangku sekilas sebelum menjawab pelan dan kedengarannya seperti bukan Lars, "Yah, aku baik," jawabnya cepat, dan ia langsung tenggelam dalam bacaannya lagi. Sungguh. Aku tidak mengerti.

* * *

**13._ Maaf_, cerita Lars**

Rhen sendirian. Tidak bersama Dameon. Dan entah kenapa, aku merasa amat bahagia saat itu. Ia sedang membaca buku di ruang baca dekat kamar tidurnya di mansion kami. Kurasa ini adalah kesempatan besar untuk sekadar mengobrol dengannya ketika ia bebas dari bayang-bayang si _Sun Priest _itu.

"Rhen," sapaku ketika sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hai, Lars," ia membalas singkat.

"Er– jujur saja, cukup aneh melihatmu sendirian disini. Biasanya kau selalu bersama.."

"Dameon?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Oh, ayolah, Lars, aku juga butuh waktu sendiri."

"Begitu? Jadi, apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak. Aku senang bisa mengobrol denganmu," katanya santai, seperti biasanya.

Rhen senang bisa mengobrol denganku? Aku juga senang mendengarnya! Argh!

Kenyataannya, kami terdiam tanpa percakapan apapun. Rhen masih sibuk membaca, dan aku sibuk memandanginya – oh, apa yang kulakukan?! Aku kemudian tersadar jika ini adalah waktu paling tepat untuk…

"Rhen…"

"Ya?" ia menghentikan aktivitas membacanya dan beralih memandangku.

"Aku.. aku hanya ingin – er – minta maaf untuk sikapku yang menyebalkan dulu."

Tak kusangka, ia tersenyum, dan mata violetnya berbinar-binar.

"Terimakasih, Lars. Itu sangat manis."

Dan senyumnya juga manis. Aku balas tersenyum. Saat itu, kurasa aku menyadari sesuatu: _aku tidak lagi membencinya, bahkan sekarang aku menyukainya!_

* * *

**14._ Pilihan_, cerita Rhen**

Berkat kekompakan kami, akhirnya Ahriman berhasil dikalahkan dan Dameon juga berhasil diselamatkan dari pengaruh buruk yang Ahriman berikan padanya. Namun cerita tidak berhenti hanya sampai disana. Saat kembali ke _Sun Shrine _dan bertemu Oracle, aku harus memutuskan pilihan terberat dalam hidupku. Pilihan yang nantinya akan menentukan kisah selanjutnya.

Oracle menawarkan empat pilihan. Pertama, menjadi pertapa dan menempati pondok di Wildwood Forest. Aku tidak akan memilih ini karena aku sangat benci kesepian. Meski sewaktu-waktu aku bisa mengunjungi Te'ijal dan Galahad di Ghed'ahre atau bisa sekadar berbincang ringan dengan komunitas petualang di rumah minum, kurasa ini bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

Kedua, menjadi ratu. Aku ternyata bukanlah putri dari seorang pembuat sepatu di Clearwater, melainkan 'The Lost Daughter', putri dari Raja Devin dan Ratu Alicia, dan pewaris tahta Kerajaan Thais. Oracle mengatakan jika pilihan ini yang kuambil, maka aku harus segera menikah dan mencari pendamping untuk memimpin Thais. Sayangnya, aku tidak yakin harus melakukan itu.

Pilihan ketiga adalah kembali ke Clearwater, desa kecil dimana aku dibesarkan oleh sepasang suami istri pembuat sepatu dan petani apel. Aku mencintai tempat itu, dan juga mencintai salah seorang sahabatku, Danny. Kuakui jika aku merindukan saat-saat bermain di Clearwater, merindukan aroma apel setiap musim panen, dan merindukan suasananya yang nyaman. Aku nyaris akan memutuskan kembali ketempat itu sebelum Oracle menjelaskan pilihan terakhir…

Kembali ke Shadwood Academy dan mengabdi sebagai guru untuk anak-anak yang memiliki bakat menjadi seorang Sword Singer sepertiku. Kedengarannya mungkin tidak terlalu hebat, tapi entah kenapa, otakku langsung memikirkan sebuah ide yang kuanggap sangat brilian. Aku bisa membuat sebuah perubahan disana, sebuah perubahan besar. Masih kuingat saat-saat menjadi budak di Ghalarah, dan kurasa bukanlah keputusan yang buruk jika aku merintis penghapusan budak di Ghalarah dan Veldarah.

"Pilihan yang terakhir sepertinya hebat, Oracle."

"Tidak buruk, nak," sahut Oracle, "Kau akan ditemani orang yang tepat untuk kembali kesana, dan kurasa kau tahu siapa dia."

Senyumku mengembang. Yah, aku tahu pasti. Dan aku sudah menentukan pilihanku.

* * *

**15._ I'll Miss You, Rhen!_, cerita Dameon**

Rhen dihadapkan pada pilihan-pilihan yang menurutku sangat sulit untuk ditentukan. Semuanya membingungkan.

"Kuharap kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat, Rhen," kataku.

"Yah, Dameon, semoga saja," ia tersenyum.

"Dan, Rhen, aku sebenarnya benci jika harus berpisah denganmu, tapi jika kau memilih untuk pergi, tidak ada yang bisa lakukan."

"Aku senang bisa mengenalmu, Dameon, dan sepertinya kau memang tidak harus pergi kemana-mana. _Sun Shrine_ adalah tempatmu. Kau bisa bersama dengan ibumu lagi.."

"Yah, kau benar. Lagi pula sangat tidak mungkin jika aku harus terus bersama denganmu. Aku adalah Sun Priest, dan Oracle bilang kekuatan cahaya matahari menganugrahiku kekekalan. Aku tidak mau jika aku harus menyaksikan kau menua sedangkan aku tetap seperti ini. Itu tidak lucu!"

Rhen terdiam. Ia masih tersenyum.

"Bolehkah aku mencium tanganmu untuk terakhir kali?"

Rhen masih tidak berkata apapun, tapi ia mengulurkan tangannya. Aku mencium punggung tangan Rhen dan menitikkan setetes air mata perpisahan. Detik berikutnya harus kusaksikan ia meninggalkan _Sun Shrine_ bersama pemuda itu, bersama Lars.

Aku akan merindukanmu, Rhen. Selalu.

* * *

**16._ Unpredictable_, _Unbelievable, _ cerita Lars**

Tidak pernah kusangka Rhen akan memilih kembali ke Shadwood Academy bersamaku. Ia meninggalkan pilihan menjadi ratu dan memimpin Thais hanya untuk mengajari anak-anak berbakat sepertinya. Lebih dari itu, dia berusaha menentang keras perbudakan di Eastern Island, mencangkup Ghalarah dan Veldarah.

Pada awalnya, aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan idenya, tapi kemudian aku menyadari bahwa ketiadaan perbudakan yang Rhen cita-citakan itu adalah perbuatan mulia. Lagipula, rasa sukaku padanya sudah berubah menjadi rasa menyayangi dan ingin melindungi saat ia memutuskan untuk kembali bersamaku. Jadi, aku membantu Rhen untuk mewujudkan niat baiknya sekuat yang aku bisa.

Kami semakin dekat, dan bisa dibilang, kami sudah sangat berubah. Aku tidak lagi menganggapnya sebagai mantan budak keluargaku yang rendah. Sekarang aku menganggapnya hanya sebagai Rhen, Master Sword Singer dan perempuan yang kucintai.

Aku tahu, terkadang hidup ini tidak dapat diperkirakan dan tidak dapat dipercaya. Tapi inilah yang terjadi.

* * *

**17._ Pada Akhirnya_, cerita Rhen**

Semua sudah berakhir. Ancaman jahat Ahriman untuk menguasai dunia sudah lama lenyap. Dan sekarang aku bukan lagi Sang Terpilih. Aku hanya aku saja, Rhen Pendragon.

Kini semuanya berjalan normal dan biasa. Aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama anak-anak yang bersekolah di Shadwood Academy, mendampingi mereka mengembangkan bakat-bakat hebat yang mereka miliki. Yang membuatku sangat bangga adalah, beberapa murid di Shadwood Academy saat ini adalah mantan budak-budak yang ternyata memiliki 'bakat terpendam'. Aku sangat senang bisa membantu mereka bebas dari tekanan para majikannya. Bagaimanapun juga, dulu aku pernah menjadi budak dan merasakan ketidaknyamanan seperti yang mereka rasakan.

Aku menikmati semuanya. Hidupku dulu, sekarang, dan juga masa depan. Pernah aku berniat untuk bertualang lagi di Arishta Isles, mengunjungi Clearwater, menjenguk ayah di Thais, atau berkeliling menyapa teman-teman yang telah membantuku menghancurkan Ahriman. Te'ijal, Galahad, Elini, Dameon, Pirate John dan Mad Marge. Aku merindukan mereka, dan suatu saat nanti kami pasti akan bertemu lagi.

Dan pada akhirnya, namaku menjadi Rhen Tenobor.

* * *

**18._ Epilog_, cerita Author**

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung," kata Rhen dengan ramah. Ia mempersilahkanku duduk saat aku mengunjungi rumahnya di Veldarah

"Tidak, aku yang berterimakasih," kataku merendah, "Kau tahu, Rhen, kisahmu itu sangat menginspirasiku untuk menulis ini."

"Aku ikut senang bisa membantu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"_Anyway_, kamana Lars?"

"Menghadiri pertemuan di Shadwood Academy."

"Dia sangat sibuk sepertinya.."

"Yah, begitulah.."

"_Well, _aku juga tidak akan berlama-lama. Harus pergi sekarang," kataku sambil beranjak.

"Buru-buru sekali," dahi Rhen berkerut, ia juga beranjak dari duduknya dan mengikuti langkahku kedepan pintu, "Kita bahkan belum sempat minum teh."

"Lain kali saja, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah menginspirasiku untuk menulis, Rhen," aku memeluknya sekilas.

"Sama-sama, semoga semua yang membaca tulisanmu akan menyukainya."

"Yah, semoga saja," kini aku sudah ada diambang pintu, bersiap untuk pulang, "Sampaikan salamku pada Lars, yaa. Juga pada Elini dan Dameon jika kau bertemu mereka. Katakan jika aku sangat berterimakasih untuk kisah-kisah yang mereka ceritakan."

"Akan kusampaikan," Rhen mengangguk pasti.

"Dan satu lagi, Rhen, boleh kan jika nanti aku menulis lagi tentangmu, atau mungkin juga tentang anak cucumu kelak?"

"_Anything_," kata Rhen sambil tersenyum. Tangannya melambai mengantarkan kepergianku. Aku membalas lambaiannya dan kemudian berbalik, menghembuskan napas lega sambil bergumam dalam hati: _satu cerita lagi sudah selesai_.

oOo

FIN!

oOo

Thanks for reading, hope you'll like it. ^_^

Review?


End file.
